


Memorias de Guerra

by Chappylandia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: End of the World, M/M, Russia is too, USA is a jerk, World War III, paranoia del fin del mundo mode on(?), todos vamos a morir algún día(?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Siempre estuve enamorado de vos, flaco- susurró Martín, mirando a Manuel a los ojos, ignorante de los crecientes temblores en su cuerpo y las explosiones que comenzaban a escucharse cada vez más cerca.</p>
<p>-Lo sé, weón- murmuro cariñosamente el chileno, ya sin luchar contra las lágrimas que sus ojos se empeñaban en derramar- siempre lo supe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorias de Guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre: Memorias de Guerra.  
> Fandom: Latin Hetalia.  
> Personajes: Chile/Argentina [Manuel González/Martín Hernández]  
> Fecha: Entre el 15 y 19 de septiembre de 2014.  
> También publicado en: sc-chappylandia.tumblr.com

Estaban en guerra.

Por su condición de países y la forma en la que los seres humanos se empeñaban en dirigir el mundo (no todos, pero los suficientes) Manuel llevaba media vida completamente seguro de que algún día todos morirían en una guerra que destruiría el mundo entero. No se esperó que fuera tan pronto.

Todo había empezado hacia 6 meses, en la reunión mundial: Alfred había gritado algo, Iván había respondido, y Manuel supo que estaban jodidos cuando la primera bomba aterrizó justo en el centro de Londres. Tiempo falto antes de que Alfred hiciera su primer movimiento, y todo lo demás se volvió una pesadilla.

No había tenido noticias de Arthur en más de 3 meses (a veces tenía la infame sensación de que ya había desaparecido, pero una parte de su interior simplemente se negaba a aceptar la destrucción del Imperio Británico), con México había cortado comunicación hace dos (Martín le había rogado que se uniera a ellos, Itzel había amenazado con la separación, pero Pedro estaba simplemente subyugado ante los deseos de Alfred y no pudo negarse) y lo único que podía desear era que ambos hermanos se mantuvieran con vida hasta que esto terminara.

Sudamérica se había mantenido a flote durante un tiempo (más tiempo de lo que duraron los africanos, pero seguramente menos de lo que durarían los asiáticos), defendiéndose, pero Manuel nunca había sido especialmente optimista ante sus oportunidades. Después de todo, hacia no menos de dos días que les había llegado la noticia de la caída de la Unión Europea.

-¡MANUEL! ¡FLACO! ¡MANUEL!-los gritos de Argentina lo sacaron de su trance y lo llenaron de terror- ¡ESTÁ MUERTO MANUEL! ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA LO MATÓ!

Manuel contuvo la respiración, sintiendo un dolor naciente en el pecho.

-¿A quién...?

-¡LUCIANO!-los ojos de Martín estaban bañados de lágrimas, pero destellaban en furia. Chile ni siquiera tuvo un segundo para enfadarse por la forma desesperada en que Martín lloraba la muerte de su antiguo amante. Lo rodeó entre sus brazos, apretándolo, como si su presencia pudiera reconfortarlo ante la muerte de Brasil.

-Tranquilo...

-Voy a matar a ese pelotudo... ¡VOY A MATARLO!-gruño el rubio, aferrándose como un salvavidas al cuerpo de Manuel- primero se apodera de Cuba a traición... ¡Y ahora esto! Quiere desaparecernos Manuel... ¡Quiere deshacerse de nosotros de una vez por todas!

-Si pensai así no habrá mucho que podamos hacer- susurró Manuel, aferrándose a el- ya sabi que con...

-¡VOY A IR A MOSCÚ!-gruñó el argentino- ¡Voy a ir a Moscú a pedirle ayuda a Iván! ¡Que bombardee al puto yankee!

-¡Martín!-Manuel trató de callarlo, más le fue imposible. Martín tenía razones para estar furioso, pero ellos no estaban seguros- ¡Cállate!

-Voy a acabarlo Manu... voy a partirlo en pedazos y se los voy a dar a Matthew y a Pedro ¿viste?-una desquiciada mueca cubrió su rostro, una que el chileno no había visto desde los años de la Dictadura- y entonces todos estaremos en paz... ¡y América será por fin para TODOS los americanos!

-¡Que te calles te digo!-rugió de nuevo el castaño, mirando a todos lados. Se encontraban en un viejo refugio abandonado en Santiago, Manuel se encontraba buscando víveres cuando Martín llegó con la noticia. No era seguro hablar ahí, no en un refugio de la época cuando ambos creían que Alfred era solo un tonto egoísta y no el monstruo en el que se había convertido (si no es que siempre lo había sido)- ¡Se va a enterar!

-¡Me importa un pito que...! ¡MANUEL ABAJO!

Fue solo un segundo en el que Manuel pudo comprender que estaba pasando. Los Estados Unidos habían desarrollado un nuevo virus de computadora, uno que podía prácticamente controlar cualquier aparato y modificarlo para seguir las órdenes especificas del pentágono. Ese virus había sido el causante de la segunda explosión nuclear en Ucrania, y de la muerte de Yekaterina. Manuel jamás podría probarlo, pero apostaría su vida a que ese mismo virus se había infiltrado en el antiguo sistema de cómputo, había grabado su conversación minutos antes, y había hecho estallar el viejo y deteriorado lugar.

Chile sintió su cuerpo reaccionar dolorosamente algunos minutos después de que su mente comenzara a despertar, confuso, perdido y asombrado por el simple hecho de seguir respirando. Y por aquel liquido caliente que le caía sobre el vientre.

-¡Martín!-con todo el cuidado que pudo, colocó a Martín en el suelo, revisándolo. La herida en su estómago se veía fatal, pero no tanto como la palidez de su rostro- ¡Despiértate weón! ¡Martín!

Tras un par de golpes, Martín abrió los ojos. En todos los años conociendo a su vecino, Manuel jamás los había visto tan apagados.

Afuera, comenzaron a escucharse explosiones y gritos que claramente informaban que la batalla cada vez estaba más cerca, pero Manuel no podía escuchar nada más que la respiración irregular de Martín.

-Flaco...

-¡Te dije que no estuvierai hablando weón!-gritó, en un vano intento de retener las lágrimas- ¡Te dije que era peligroso!

-Siempre estuve enamorado de vos, flaco- susurró Martín, mirando a Manuel a los ojos, ignorante de los crecientes temblores en su cuerpo y las explosiones que comenzaban a escucharse cada vez más cerca.

-Lo sé, weón- murmuro cariñosamente el chileno, ya sin luchar contra las lágrimas que sus ojos se empeñaban en derramar- siempre lo supe.

-Heh... no disimule mucho ¿cierto?

-Para nada po-exclamó Manuel, una triste sonrisa aflorando de sus labios-de hecho erai bastante obvio.

-Siempre te quejabas, boludo, pero nunca hiciste nada serio para pararme.

-Quizá no quería que pararas, idiota-Martín sonrió, cansado.

-Siempre supe que algún día te tendría para mí solo ¿viste?-la mano fría del argentino tocó la de su compañero, Manuel tembló ante el contacto- así de grosso soy.

-Sí, lo que tu digai weón-susurró- solo no cierres los ojos.

-Le dije al Sebas que estabas enamorado de mí, pero no me creía, el muy boludo-murmuró nuevamente, cerrando los ojos- no puedo esperar a ver la cara del brazuca cuando le diga que al fin lo aceptaste.

-No, no Martín, no vas a ver a Luciano- dijo en un susurro desesperado- tenei que quedarse conmigo Martín.

-También voy a decírselo a Arthur-su voz era cada vez más débil, así como más fuertes eran los sollozos de Manuel- ¿Queres que le diga algo al pirata de tu parte?

-T-Tu no vas a irte con ellos... tú no...

-Te amo Manu.

-Y-yo te amo también, Tincho-murmuro Manuel, observando como aquel que siempre había estado a su lado cerraba los ojos y toda la fuerza le abandonaba. La República Argentina había muerto.

Manuel lloró, largo y tendido, hasta el momento en el que Miguel había llegado en su búsqueda. Perú lo había tomado en brazos y lo había sacado de ahí, lo había llevado con Daniel y Sebastián y entonces los 4 juntos habían llorado en silencio la muerte del argentino, cuyo cuerpo desapareció sin dejar rastro incluso antes de que Miguel pudiera llevárselo. Manuel, sin embargo, se levantó a la mañana siguiente antes que sus compañeros, con los puños apretados y la mirada fija.

-¿A dónde vas, Manuel?

-A Moscú.

-Manu...-Miguel lo tomó del brazo, asustado. En su rostro se podían ver claramente los estragos de la guerra- venderle tu alma a Iván no va a devolvernos a Martín.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!-gritó, furioso. El amargo sabor de la venganza corriendo por sus venas- pero lo hará pagar... quiero que pague.

-Manu...

-Decile a Uruguay y Paraguay que volveré cuando pueda.

Manuel sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, que unirse a Iván no iba a ser menos estúpido que unirse a Estados Unidos, que Iván podía ser tan monstruosamente cruel como lo era Alfred, pero no le importaba.

Sabía que probablemente jamás regresaría a casa, pero eso no era lo que menos importaba: iba a vengarlos, a todos. Iba a destruir a Alfred F. Jones, no importa si tenía que destruir el continente para hacerlo.

Solo esperaba que los americanos que sobrevivieran a esa estúpida guerra supieran cuidar mejor de lo que quedara de América. Si es que algo quedaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Una disculpa a todos los amigos chilenos, peruanos o argentinos que caigan en este fanfic, realmente no conozco muchos de sus modismos, lo escribí con las pocas palabras que he escuchado por ahí.


End file.
